The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning systems. A wide range of applications exist for heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. Such systems often are dedicated to either heating or cooling, although systems are common that perform both of these functions. Very generally, these systems operate by implementing a thermal cycle in which fluids are heated and cooled to provide the desired temperature in a controlled space, typically the inside of a residence or building. Similar systems are used for vehicle heating and cooling, and as well as for general refrigeration. In some circumstances, initiation, termination, and certain characteristics of the thermal cycles may result in consuming an undesirable amount of electrical power and/or use of components of the HVAC system.